


keeps happiness on track

by tjnyplanets



Series: man, oh man, you're my best friend [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, just them kissing, some petting but it's not very heavy, the wonchan tag is barren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 23:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjnyplanets/pseuds/tjnyplanets
Summary: Wonwoo and Chan find themselves alone in the dorm and take advantage of it, kissing ensues.





	keeps happiness on track

**Author's Note:**

> My brain was screaming at me to write something, and I need to practice intimate scenes. This is the result of that! Per usual, a [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=18QTp8M8LFc) to go with the fic. Scream about wonchan with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/dinobisexual) as well ;)

Chan breathes out a sigh, a stuttered noise that drowns itself in the heavy silence of the room as Wonwoo drags his lips down his neck, across his collarbone, and plants a kiss firmly on his newly exposed shoulder. Wonwoo’s mouth parts against his skin, closed-mouth brushes shifting into open-mouthed kisses, hotter and hotter. His head nudges Chan’s to tilt back, allowing the older to mouth across his throat and down his flushed chest while a hand settles on his nape. Wonwoo hears the younger gasp when his tongue laves over Chan’s sternum, small hands flying to grip broad shoulders and blunt nails pressing into his skin. Wonwoo raises his head slightly, forcing Chan’s chin up so he can kiss his way back up towards swollen lips.

It’s hard to find peace in the dorm, Wonwoo’s “room” being a bed in the common area, and Chan’s being occupied by two other men. They bask in one another during these respites, eager to swallow each other whole, greedy to take as much as they can in a brief moment in which they can just exist.

Wonwoo leans further into Chan, his head tilting automatically in response to Wonwoo’s advances, allowing him to engulf him in a slow kiss.

Wonwoo loves him like this. Pliant, willing to be taken care of and spoiled in the way that he thinks his favorite member _so_ greatly deserves. 

Chan whines, breathy and soft and oh-so-pretty when the hand cradling his neck travels down his back, curving around his body to caress his hip. Wonwoo’s chest tightens at the noise, and suddenly he’s overtaken by the need to drag as many sounds out of Chan as he can before the two of them are forced to rejoin the world. He takes his other hand from its position stretched out over Chan’s body and drags him onto his lap, strong thighs spread over narrow hips, gripping Chan’s waist tightly, pulling them flush against each other.

Chan, forever trying to prove he can hold his own, wraps his arms around the other’s neck and cranes his head down. Enveloping Wonwoo’s lower lip between his plush ones, and sucks and nips at the flesh sharply, lips curling upwards when he feels fingertips dig into his sides ever so slightly. He leans back from Wonwoo’s face, flushed cheeks and heavy eyelids staring into his own, mirroring Chan’s features. Widening his legs, he seats his full weight on Wonwoo’s lap, and curves his back in the way he knows makes his breath hitch. 

He’s shifting his hips again, testing his limits, when Wonwoo forces the younger over and onto his back, settling between his spread legs and lowering his neck to recapture Chan’s lips between his own. One hand slides down to Chan’s thigh, pressing it down, down, into the plush mattress. The other trailing manicured nails down from Chan’s waist, and across towards his navel. Dizzy, Chan pulls away from hungry lips and presses his forehead into the curve of Wonwoo’s neck, his lips brushing the soft skin there, and pants.

“Chan,” Wonwoo prods, reaching up to card his fingers through Chan’s hair, silently urging him to lean his head back. “look at me.”

Chan whines, louder than before, and drops his head into the pillow, eyes shut and brows furrowed, hips just barely shifting up into Wonwoo’s.

“Chan, please,” Wonwoo repeats, pressing his hips down into Chan’s, lips parted in a sigh. “I need you to look at me.”

Chan’s eyes slide open, looking at Wonwoo, not completely focused. Wonwoo rolls his hips again, more forcefully. He revels in the first real noise he’s managed to draw from between Chan’s lips, Wonwoo’s own name catching on a sharp intake of breath as Chan’s hands fly to Wonwoo’s biceps, nails digging into the flesh. The dancer plants one foot on the bed, hips canting upwards to meet Wonwoo’s in a way that has him letting out a sob. Wonwoo kisses him again, bruising and intoxicating, and Chan’s head spins. One more roll from beneath him and Wonwoo can’t take it anymore, settling his hands on Chan’s hips and forcing him to lay still on the bed.

Chan _keens_, needy and debauched, and tries to wriggle his way out of Wonwoo’s hold.

“Wonwoo— please. Please don’t stop.” He tries, a foot dragging over Wonwoo’s calf in an attempt to rouse him to action.

Wonwoo sighs, longing coating the noise, and kisses Chan’s temple.

“You know we can’t do much more right now, Chan,” He says, nose brushing Chan’s red cheek. “The others could come in whenever, and I don’t think I want to share you.”

Chan exhales, long and controlled, before pushing Wonwoo to lay back on the bed. Wonwoo raises a brow when Chan throws an arm over his stomach, head coming down to rest on his chest.

“You know that I know you’re right, but that doesn’t make me any less mad.” Chan pouts, lips pecking just under Wonwoo’s collar.

  
  
“I know, I promise I’ll make it up to you. I’ll make sure to room with you during the tour, and you can have me as much as you want,” Wonwoo replies, fingers twisting around the strands at the base of Chan’s scalp. “Just wait a little longer.”

Chan hums, and Wonwoo doesn’t have to look down to know his eyes are shut. He leans his head further into the pillow, letting Chan’s steady breathing lull him into sleep, holding him close the entire time.


End file.
